The invention relates to a notebook computer with folded dual-display, in particular, to that having two displays, which can be folded to each other at any tilt angles such that the images thereon can be viewed simultaneously by plural persons at different positions.
The development of information technology makes the prosperous progressive in the computer industry. Personal computers (PCs) are the most popular computer product and have broad application at home and office. Compared to the large-size computers used decades ago, recent PCs have comparable performance with much smaller size. However, from the viewpoint of portability, recent PCs still have too much weight to be taken easily. On the other hand, desktop computers are powered through sockets and this is the major disadvantage to carry them freely. Therefore, there is a need of notebook computers. The portability requirements for notebook computers are less weight and compact size. However, owing to the limitation of its size, notebook computers use liquid-crystal displays as the display instead of the CRTs used in the desktop ones. Though liquid-crystal display shows images in soft quality, the images become unclear if the viewer views the images from an improper angle, in particular, in the situation where plural viewers have to see the image at the same time. In addition, for one-to-one computer instruction or discussion between colleagues and classmates, it always happens that two persons are crowded in front of one display to see the image thereon, accordingly an uncomfortable feeling inevitably occurs. The invention is thus provided to improve the above disadvantages of the conventional notebook computers.